There's Nothing Like You and I
by angelheaded-revolutionist16
Summary: "Some people are meant to fall in love with each other, but are not meant to be together." Friends turned Lovers turned Married Couple turned Enemies. Six years after their divorce, Misty and Gary meet again in an unexpected place. Will they forgive and forget? Will they try and ruin each other's lives? Have they really gotten over each other? Egoshipping with a bit of Pokeshipping
1. Chapter 1

There's Nothing Like You and I

a/n: this is my first egoshipping fic (yay) the last time I read an egoshipping fic was way back in 2010 and I am so happy with how this ship has spread. Anyway, this was mostly inspired by a Korean drama called 'Emergency Couple' – I highly recommend you check it out, and I'm also thinking of doing a prequel for this but we'll see

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters.

* * *

The Beginning

The fleeting white clothing caught the glimpse of the usual Sunday shoppers that would usually flock around the pathway of the city centre, even though Celadon City was big and people in unusual clothing would usually walk around , the scene in front of them was just too much like something out of a movie. The woman, who adorned that white clothing, was running hand in hand with a man who wore a black tux. Her short, bright orange hair was kept in a see-through veil which flew behind her, the beautiful white dress she was wearing was just above her knee, her heels desperately trying to keep up with the speed that they were running. She was holding his hand tightly and every once in a while, he would look back at her smiling and she couldn't keep the smile off of her face, too. Although, the crowd was making a small path for the couple, it was unavoidable to bump into someone, they would shout a quick "Sorry!" without even stopping. These two were in a hurry.

* * *

There was a church at the end of the city centre, it was a bit isolated from all the shops but the tranquil atmosphere makes it worth it, the church was a small one, a few people usually go to this church but it normally isn't full. The building was old but because of a few renovations here and there, it looked quite modern. It was Sunday and there was a small mass happening, it's the usual, handful of people who attended that Sunday's mass. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

"In our lives, there will be both unexpected blessings and hardships. But these hardships that come to us unexpectedly can shake our lives to the core," the priest looked around the hall and smiled politely, "when something happens different from my expectations-"

The church door opened suddenly, the sound of pidgeys flying outside could be heard loud and clear, the priest, who was in the middle of a sermon was slightly startled, so were the church-goers who turned their heads and looked at the couple whose silhouette was coming closer and closer. There were small gasps and murmurs from the crowd, it seemed that everyone knew this man and woman, they were quite popular. The couple looked straight at the priest, not minding the ongoing conversations around them.

"It's very confusing..." the priest continued despite that the attention wasn't on him anymore, even he tried to rack his brain for the sermon he was practising just this morning, this truly was unexpected, "and you cannot think of how to get through this confusing, uhh, situation."

The couple finally made it to the altar and in front of the priest. The priest glared at the man in tux and looked at the woman in white and tried to continue his sermon, "Kids these days call it a 'mental collapse'" the priest said almost shouting, "When things like this happen, to everyone, including a priest like me..."

The man snorted a little and looked at the woman who was smiling next to him. They shared a small laugh before the priest passionately glared at them.

"... they fall into a state of 'mental collapse'" The priest lowered his head and his voice to speak to the two young people in front of him. "What are you two doing here?"

The man just smiled proudly at the priest and reached down his jacket pocket and handed the priest a small note, the priest reached for his glasses and quickly read the piece of paper. Before the priest can even say anything, the man faced the crowd, he cleared his throat and realised that the woman next to him was still facing the priest so he nudged her to turn around. He held the woman's hand again, her hands were cold and sweaty, he held her hand tightly as if to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"We'll have a wedding here today," the man began to speak, he put on an air of confidence, maybe a little bit of arrogance as well, you could tell that from the tone of his voice and the manner of his speaking that he was from the upper-class, his brown hair was perfectly done for the day, even if just minutes before, he and the woman beside him was frantically running to the church. "We have our reasons..." he continued, "So please understand us with the help of blessing from heaven," the woman almost snorted, "and embrace us with your love from God." The crowd looked at each other in disbelief, here was a man and woman getting married out of the blue and asking for their blessing, some of them thought it was beautiful, some thought it was a bother, others wondered if there were any hidden cameras and this was actually a stunt by that popular prank show.

The couple turned around again to face the priest, now the priest was serious and the man getting married just looked at him and smiled humbly, even his most charming smile, that would usually work on anyone wouldn't work on the priest, the man nodded at the priest enthusiastically and the woman smiled, more to herself. The priest scrunched his nose and finally gave in, breaking the small pause by breathing out loudly; what right does he have to take away this couple's happiness? He looked down on the paper and cleared his throat, "The groom, Gary Oak, who is standing in front of me right now," he began to read from the paper, "was my favourite student from my days as a Pokémon Research professor before my calling to God. He's handsome and bright, always has good grades..." The priest stopped reading and rolled his eyes, the couple just quietly giggled to themselves as the priest looked at them with annoyed eyes. The priest took his glasses of and out the paper down, he cleared his throat one more time and started talking in a more serious way, "Regardless of what their situation is..." the priest held his hands up as if blessing the two, "until their black hair turns white, they promise in front of God that they will love each other through any hardships."

The priest then made the sign of the cross and exclaimed, "Amen."

"Amen," the groom whose name was Gary cried out loudly with a bright smile on his face, he noticed the woman next to him was still in a daze so, again, he nudged her.

"A- Amen," she said softly but loud enough, it seems that the experience was still surreal to her. Gary faced her and the woman faced him, he looked at her with admiration and smiled, he reached down his jacket pocket once more and took out a golden ring. The place was quiet, everyone was anticipating, watching. Gary reached for her hand and caressed it softly, he then put the ring on her finger slowly, the woman sighed deeply and looked at Gary with teary-eyes, "I'm sorry. Thank you," Gary said as he looked back at her with the same teary eyes. She smiled at him and looked back at the ring, if this was a dream, she wished she'd stay asleep forever, she looked back at him again and they shared a small smile before Gary grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. The crowd started cheering for them, clapping their hands and standing up, even those who thought that this was a bother had genuine tears in their eyes, the priest looked at the couple with disturbed eyes, this was something unexpected. The woman broke away and smiled at Gary, he took out his phone and took a quick picture of the two of them before thanking the priest and the church-goers. He took the woman's hand and off they went, they ran out of the church and headed towards the driveway where, thankfully, several taxis were parked.

"To the airport, please." Gary said as they got in the back of the taxi, he held onto the woman as if she was some priceless gem, "So, how are you feeling, Mrs. Oak?" He asked slyly.

"I'm feeling well, Mr. Oak." She kissed him softly, her hands were still trembling from what had just happened and Gary held them tightly.

"Hey, Misty," Gary broke away from the kiss, "I know this is scary but we got this." He reassured her, "I won't let anything happen to us. We'll be together, forever"

"I know," Misty replied as she rested her head in Gary's chest, "I know."

* * *

"You know, he's a complete asshole, I can't stand him," Misty blurted out in front of the counselor, "he's just an asshole, I can't even, like, there's no other word to describe him," Her voice filled with anger and annoyance, the bags under her eyes revealed her exhaustion, a massive difference to the bubbly bride two years before. "It's just, I don't understand how someone can be so..." Misty groaned, clicked her hands and racked her brain for the right word.

"Much of an asshole?" The counselor was sitting on an armchair, opposite Misty who was sitting in a two-seat couch. He was a man in his 50's and looked quite similar to the priest that married Misty and Gary, he sat there listening to Misty yap about her home life for almost 30 minutes now and he was listening to every word intently.

"Yeah, yeah, exactly," Misty swallowed and continued, "He's inconsiderate and immature and he's so full of himself. Just a few days ago, I told him to specifically come home before eight o'clock because I made us dinner. And what does he do? He comes home at midnight. And then he got mad at me for wasting food, like, what was I supposed to do? Finish the whole dinner by myself? It's like he didn't even acknowledge that I came home early from work to make this amazing dinner, you know, it's bullshit." Misty sighed and tried to catch her breath, her blood was boiling and cheeks were flushed from ranting, she fidgeted from her chair and tried to sit more comfortably, "This happens so often and it seems that all we've done is argue and argue, and it's getting really tiring."

The counselor looked at Misty and tried to understand the situation better, "Dear, how long have you been married?" He asked.

Misty flinched but answered straightforwardly, "It's our 2nd anniversary today," she whispered quietly, she almost felt guilty because she sat this appointment up and didn't even realise that it was the day of their anniversary.

"And where is your spouse?" The counselor asked the question that was running in his mind ever since Misty stepped in, but he never got the chance because Misty started to open her mouth, "Marriage counselling is usually for the couple, not just for the one person."

Misty let out a laugh, it was a cold laugh, she shook her head and looked up at the counselor, "He pulled out last-minute, I was already at the reception when I called him to ask where he was, he said he had better things to do," Misty bit her trembling lip and tried to control her shaking hands, "Ain't that just grand? He always does this."

The counselor nodded and fixed his glasses, he wrote something down on his pad and looked back up at Misty, "Why don't you tell me about the first few months of your marriage?"

"Well, it started out really exciting, everything was brand-new, you know, it felt like a fairytale, we were always having fun, messing around like little kids, it was like playing house," Misty sighed remembering the better days of her marriage. "We're both Kanto natives, we flew out here to leave everything, our responsibilities, our families, we wanted to start fresh."

"And at which point did the marriage turn sour?" The counselor continued his questioning.

"I don't know, we just started focusing more on paying the bills and putting food in the fridge, we got tired, it became boring, the morning kisses stopped, the se -" Misty paused, it felt awkward all of a sudden, even though she'd basically poured out every thing, the counsellor nodded at her to continue, "the sex became stale, it wasn't exciting anymore. All of a sudden, it all felt like routine, we tried to take a break and go hiking or fishing but at the end we'd just make each other annoyed and mad,"

The counsellor took his glasses off and crossed his legs, "Misty, tell me, how do you feel about this marriage?"

"I don't know," Misty replied as she wiped a small tear falling from her left eye, "I don't know."

* * *

a/n: so im gonna have to cut the chapter here, I felt like that was pretty long tbh. Anyway, please tell me what you think of the fic, what you expect or criticisms about my writing, that would be really helpful :D I hope you like the story so far

-until next time-


	2. Chapter 2

**There's Nothing Like You and I**

a/n: second chap, yay! oh and let's be honest, Misty and Gary would defo be big on swearing. Also, the wedding dialogue from the previous chap was directly from the subbed version of Emergency Couple.

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters.

**The End**

Gary stood in the hallway in front of their apartment, he was soaking wet, for a moment, he thought if it was a good idea to sell that red car he used to sport around Kanto. He laughed a bit, remembering all the memories he had in that car and the girls he used to ride with. If it weren't for that red car, they wouldn't be able to afford the rent for the apartment which door is only an arm's length away from him. He sighed and closed his eyes for a bit, he knew what was going to come his way; Misty shouting, asking him what was so important that he couldn't go to that stupid marriage counselling.

'What kind of self-respecting person would go to one of those?' Gary thought, he had his pride to keep, he had appearances to hold onto, he wasn't going to one of those pathetic marriage counselling bullshit. He's got better things to do. But still, he was sorry, sorry for disappointing Misty, sorry for not being there, sorry for not being better husband. He tightened his grip around his key of he apartment and sighed deeply, he look down on his wristwatch which read quarter past eleven. It was already late, he wondered if Misty was asleep, he reached for the doorknob and inserted his key slowly and quietly.

Misty's eyes were closed, she tried to fall asleep and keep the thoughts off of her mind, she turned and turned, she was still in the couch, she was there because she was waiting for Gary to come home

'I guess he'll be late, again.' She thought. She opened her eyes and looked at the white ceiling, her thoughts scrambling back to the last few minutes she was in the counselor's office.

_"__Misty, was it you that set up this appointment?" The counselor asked, he put his glasses back on and looked at Misty._

_"__Yes," she replied confidently, "what does it have to do with anything?"_

_"__Tell me, why did you set up this appointment?"The counselor asked, ignoring her question._

_"__I thought the answer to that was pretty obvious, I want to save our marriage," Misty almost took the counselor's question as a joke and so she snorted._

_"__Well, Misty, it seems to me that -" the counselor looked down on his pad and opened his mouth and closed it again, he looked back up at Misty, whose eyebrows were raised, "it seems to me that you know where this marriage is going," he paused for a moment, but continued on quickly, "but to save face and so you can say to yourself that you've done everything to save the marriage. You set up this appointment, so you can tell yourself and everyone who asks, that you are the hero."_

_Misty was speechless, she looked at the counselor who just looked at her directly. She was confused and angry at this guy, what right does he have to say all those things to her? It took her a few moments before she can gather what she wants to say to the man in front of her. _

_"__Who the fuck do you think you are?" Misty finally shouted at the counselor, "what the fuck does that mean?"_

_"__Misty, calm do-"_

_"__No, I will not calm down, you know what? Fuck you!"Misty cut him off, she stood from her seat and started using her hands to show her disbelief and anger, "You think I set this up so I can be the hero? I'm trying to salvage my marriage, what is so wrong about that? And isn't your job to save marriages, not drive them down to divorce? This is so much bullshit." _

_"__Misty, do you love your husband?" Misty finally let the counselor speak._

_"__Of course I love my husband, what kind of shitty question is that?" Misty asked, trying to calm herself down and slowly she sat back down the chair._

_"__Well, are you happy living with your husband?" The counselor took off his glasses one more time and looked at Misty. This time Misty truly was speechless, was she happy? Was this what she expected from this marriage? She remembered crying herself at night, she felt incredibly lonely and sad, even when Gary was there. Was she happy living with Gary? _

_"__You know," The counselor broke her train of thought, "I've been in this line of work for almost thirty years now, I've seen couples here and there, I've heard all sorts of problems and I've helped couples fix them. But every once in a while, there are those who even I cannot help, those who grow apart, couples whose feelings have changed over the course of time that they've been together," Misty listened intently to the counselor, wiping the tears she didn't know were falling, "Misty, people change, feelings change. It doesn't mean that the love once shared wasn't true and real. It simply just means that sometimes when people grow, they grow apart." They stayed in silence for a moment. Misty still trying to process what the counselor had just said. _

"_Give it some thought, and next time, bring your husband with you." The counselor stood up and so did Misty, she stayed silent, she looked at the counselor, shooked his hand and murmured a small 'thank you' before getting out of the office. It filled her mind, that was all she could think about while walking home, even the Aquacorde river that would usually clear her head and calm her down when she was near it, didn't help her at all. She felt numb and empty, with only the counselor's words in her mind._

"Shit," she whispered to herself, she lied on her side, facing the back of the couch.

"Misty, you up? Can you get me a towel?" Gary opened the door and look to his right, where the living room was. Misty was lying on the couch, her back facing Gary, he took his coat off and walked towards Misty, "you awake?" he asked. Misty was awake, her eyes were open but he didn't reply to Gary. "You know, it's common courtesy to look at the person talking to you." Gary sighed irritatingly and walked to the bathroom to get a towel.

"I told you to bring an umbrella this morning." Misty finally spoke up. "Couldn't you have just bought one? Or at least get a taxi."

"Yeah, yeah." Gary walked out of the bathroom, wiping his face and drying his hair with the towel. There was a home aquarium right next to the bathroom where they had kept two Luvdiscs, they had only kept two Pokémon between them, Misty's other Pokémon were kept at the Cerulean gym while Gary's were in his grandfather's lab. Gary took with him his Umbreon and let the Pokémon out sometimes, while Misty kept Azurill with her but only lets it out of its Pokéball when she's working. They've been living in Aquacorde Town since their marriage, Misty worked at a café near the river and Gary worked as a pharmaceutical salesman, usually going to hospitals out of town. They didn't tell anyone about their marriage, all their relatives knew was that they ran away together.

Gary put the towel over his head and looked at the Luvdiscs inside the aquarium, he inspected them until he noticed they weren't as lively as usual, they looked pale and less energetic than usual. He knew immediately what was wrong. He grabbed the Pokémon food near the aquarium and sprinkled some inside, the Luvdiscs quickly rushed over to the falling food and seemed quite happy that they were finally being fed. Gary put down the Pokémon food and rushed over to Misty who was still lying on the couch.

"Hey," He said, trying to grab Misty's attention, "hey, Misty," she was still not moving. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up in a sitting position. "Hey, come on, get up." Gary shouted. "Why didn't you feed the Luvdiscs? Aren't you supposed to be a water Pokémon trainer, and you couldn't feed them?" Gary was releasing his pent-up frustration, it was obviously more than about the Luvdiscs.

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't take care of your Luvdiscs, I had better things to do," Misty replied nonchalantly, repeating the excuse Gary told her when he said he couldn't go to the marriage counseling.

"Wow, okay, I didn't think you would stoop so low. Why? Did I ask you to make them a warm dinner or to bake a cake for them? All you had to do was put a couple of spoonfuls in for the Luvdiscs, yet you almost starved them." Gary was shouting at Misty who was sitting down on the couch, her back was still facing him.

"Why didn't you go?" Misty asked,

"Where?"

"To the marriage counsel-"

"Because I had work," Gary cut her off immediately, "Why are you talking about this now?"

"You knew how important that was to me." Misty said, her voice rising.

"It's not like you can't set up another date," Gary rolled his eyes, "Why are you even mad about something like that?"

Misty stood from the couch and faced Gary, she was smaller than him, but she could easily intimidate Gary, "What about you? You're mad because some fish were just a little hungry?" Misty's tired demeanor from before has completely escaped her.

"Over some fish?" Gary closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, "okay then, should I destroy your things?" the last sentence sounded more challenge to himself than asking Misty. He knelt on the floor and opened the small lamp table that had a drawer, from inside he took a big pair of scissors, stood up and went to their bedroom, after a quick look around, it seems he has finally found what he came into the room for. He went outside, faced Misty, and put the box from the room down and took a piece of clothing from inside. A sly smile formed on his lips as he made a snipping sound with his scissors.

Misty's eyes shot wide open in disbelief, "No, no, not Azurill's cute little clothes," Gary chuckled a little before cutting through the clothing and completely tattered it to pieces.

Misty's cheeks were as red as her hair, she was fuming, she went over to the kitchen counter and took out the knife block, one by one she took all the knives out, which made Gary nervous, finally she settled to using not a knife, but a metal barbecue skewer. She showed Gary it with a satisfied expression and made a beeline towards the speaker the big speaker in the living room, she pointed the skewer at it and looked at Gary.

"Whoa, whoa, Misty, come on, let's be calm," Gary pleaded, his arms were up as if surrendering, he put the scissors down and tried to persuade her.

"I AM CALM, THIS IS ME BEING CALM," Misty shouted at him, she looked at him straight in the eye as she poked a hole through the speaker.

"WHAT THE?! DO YOU REALISE HOW EXPENSIVE THAT IS?!" Gary shouted her, "Come on, let's just calm down, put that stick DOWN!"

Misty just ignored him and continued to poke holes through the speaker, "THAT THING IS ONE OF A KIND!" Gary shouted at her in disbelief, he gritted his teeth and almost scalped himself.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Misty said as she continue to poke bigger holes in the speaker, ignoring Gary who is shouting just beside her.

Gary shouted and then chuckled to himself, obviously losing it, Misty stopped for a second, scared of what Gary might do next.

"Why you little.." Gary turned his back on Misty, picked up the scissors once more and headed to the dining table where Misty's black handbag was seated, Gary looked at her and started cutting the bag.

"No, not that one, there's only one like it-" Misty didn't even finish her sentence before Gary threw it on the floor with bits falling off. Gary looked at her with an unflinching look, "How do you feel now?" He asked while nodding his head.

"How I feel? I'll show you how I fucking feel," Misty reached over to the nearby cabinet and took out Gary's 1979 Pentax ME Super camera, "whoa, what's this?" Misty asked sarcastically, and without blinking threw it with force on the ground, making the camera's lenses get separated from its main body. Misty looked at Gary as if challenging him if he could do better. Gary almost knelt down, he shouted in frustration and without warning threw plates on the ground, Misty then threw CDs on the ground too, both of them continued to break the other's things, Gary even sliced up the painting of the sea that was hanging above the couch.

"I hate this painting so much," he shouted, forgetting that it was the first thing they bought in their new apartment.

"Your obsession with decorative tea cups is stupid," Misty shouted at him as she threw every single one on the ground, forgetting that they painted some of those tea cups together.

One by one they threw valuable things that they'd forgotten about. They continued to shout at each other, they were releasing their anger and frustration by throwing, breaking, shattering the things that they once held dear.

After a while, Misty looked around for something to break, instead, she took the TV remote and tried to throw it at Gary, he dodged it but it hit the aquarium, thankfully the glass didn't break, she was relieved about that, but then Gary retaliated by throwing his phone at her, he missed but it hit something incredibly valuable to both.

The picture frame that was hanging on the wall in the centre of the living room cracked and fell to the floor. In it was a picture of Gary and Misty the day they just got married; a happy, perfect couple with full of hope in their eyes.

It all went quiet. Nothing but the sound of thunder and rain could be heard. Suddenly the both of them got back to their sense and looked around them, there were shards of glass and porcelain all around them, Misty's shoulders slouched back, the unnerving silence finally got to her, she tried to cry and scream at Gary, at herself, but nothing came out, she felt somehow lifeless and tired, she looked at the photo that was on the ground and the councilor's voice made its way back into her head, _"... sometimes when people grow, they grow apart."_

Misty's shoulders slouched back and she breathed in heavily. Gary was still in shock, he was looking at the picture, how could he have done this? How could he have gone so far? He looked at Misty to see if she was okay and for reassurance but she was still looking at the broken picture frame lying on the ground. Gary felt an overwhelming sense of regret but he didn't apologise, not because he didn't want to but because he couldn't, he physically couldn't move, his legs were frozen and he seemed to have lost his voice, he was entirely speechless.

Misty closed her eyes and exhaled, she looked at the digital watch that was untouched in the whole event, it was sitting on the shelf next to the TV, it read 11:45, she walked over to the bedroom, avoiding shards of glass as much as she can, Gary just looked at her. She looked up at Gary and said, "Happy anniversary. I'm going to bed."

Oh, that's right, it was their second anniversary today, Gary forgot, he just stood there, wasn't he going to apologise. He looked for that word you use to apologise, what was it again? Was the word 'sorry'? It was, wasn't it? He tried to say it, he was desperately trying to open his mouth and say sorry but when he finally opened his mouth, he only murmured a small "okay" and watched Misty walk over to their room.

He looked at the place around him, it was a complete mess, but he couldn't stop staring at the picture. It was his fault. He knew it was his fault. But he couldn't help but blame Misty, they were both to blame here, right? He picked up the picture and put it down on the coffee table, there was nothing he could to tonight, so he took out the broom and started sweeping the floor.

**6 Years Later...**

"Hey, where are you? Are you still at work?" Misty talked cheerfully on the phone as she walked past the myriad of bright shops, she looked at her wristwatch, "Just so you know, the party started thirty minutes ago," She wore a white blouse, skinny jeans and a pair of black heels.

"I know, I'm almost there," Gary replied rushing out of the Oak mansion wearing a red slim fit shirt, skinny jeans and his brown ankle boots, he rushed over to his new silver convertible and jumped in, "I'm comin', baby,"

"How far away?" Misty asked as she walked to the front of an apartment complex.

"I think I see you," Gary lied over the phone.

"Where are you? I'm here."

"So am I, so many people," Gary was only getting out of the Oak mansion gate, and getting into the driveway, "What are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing the only clothes outside the building because I'm the only person outside the building," There really was nobody in front of the apartment building, seems like the party on the rooftop is in full swing.

"I love that outfit, it looks so sexy on you," Gary tried to sound calm over the phone, concentrating on the road, he knew how dangerous it was to talk on the phone but this was an emergency.

"You know how important this is to me," Misty said as she tried to control her patience as she paced along the front of the bar, "it's Ash's birthday, I don't want to disappoint him," It was Ash's 29th birthday party, he has held the title of Pokémon master since he was 27 and he doesn't seem to be wanting to let go of it anytime soon, he's won every league battle that was thrown at him, he participated in the Pokémon World Tournament and came out as the victor. And now, aside from being a major endorser and celebrity around the world, he focuses his time and attention to keeping his title and strengthening his Pokémon and their relationship.

"I know it means a lot to you which means it means a lot to me," Gary parked his car in an available slot, got out, and started running.

"Well, apparently, it doesn't"

"I'm looking at you right now, I can see you," Gary ran past some shops that were in the town centre,

"Misty!" Misty turned around to a familiar voice and smiled, she put her phone down and put it inside her handbag,

"Hey," she greeted the man, she walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the mouth, "you made it," she said as she broke away,

"Uh, sorry I'm late," the man looked at her with a calm expression. They've been dating for almost four months now, they met at a coffee shop in Celadon City, where Misty had been studying for the last six years to be a water Pokémon researcher. After her divorce with Gary, she went back home to Cerulean and met her sisters, she explained the situation and continued to work in the gym for a while, as if nothing happened. They kept her marriage and eventual divorce a secret, telling their friends and, sometimes, the media that Misty took a two-year unexpected hiatus from being a gym leader. This was the lie they told everyone about what happened to one of the strongest Pokémon gym leader in Kanto. The Sensational Sisters, Daisy, Lily and Violet were so shocked to wake up one day and realise that their youngest sister was gone; she only took her Azurill, a handful of clothes and all her money. They contemplated on calling the police, but the fact that she took her clothes with her told them that she wasn't kidnapped or dead. The remaining sisters thought that she would be back after a couple of days, they tried calling her over and over again but they couldn't reach her, they were angry at her, how could she leave them? Her responsibilities in the gym? All their questions were answered in the form of a mail from Kalos after a month of Misty's disappearance.

_Daisy, Lily and Violet,_

_I'm sorry I left without telling you, you three must be really mad at me and I completely understand why. Please don't worry about me. Gary's taking very good care of me and we're very happy. I know it may all sound childish and immature and stupid but I have never felt anything like this before. I'll write again soon._

_Misty_

Daisy, Lily and Violet realised that Misty wasn't coming home anytime soon, she can't be their support net anymore, after a while they realised that putting on shows isn't going to cut it, that the pride of the gym were in their hands, they practised and trained their Pokémon and defended the gym's integrity as best as they can. The sisters decided that this was something they could do and, eventually, something they really wanted to do and focus their energies on, of course, they would still put on shows at the gym but battling became the sisters' primary focus. When Misty returned to the gym, she became the gym leader again but after a while she realised she wasn't needed there anymore, the older Waterflower sisters were doing great, they even defeated her once in battle when they were practising. So instead of just wasting away at the gym, she decided to study and learn all that she can about Pokémon that the adventures with Ash couldn't give her and that's how she ended up in Celadon University.

"Okay, come on, we really gotta go in," She took his hands and tried to walk in,

"Um," the guy pulled her back and stood completely still. "We need to talk,"

Misty looked at him straight in the eyes, she knew what was going to happen and it was something she'd rather not do here.

"I just feel like we should..." he paused for a moment to look for a word, "chill for a while, you know?"

'Chill?' You fucking kidding me?' Misty thought as she raised her left eyebrow at him, her mouth was open in disbelief. "You're doing this? Really? You said I was your soulmate,"

"I did? When?" the guy looked so confused,

Misty was shocked, did this guy really not remember? "When we were at that bed and breakfast having sex," the last two words were almost said in a whispered manner,

The guy almost chuckled to himself, "But you know, that doesn't -"

"That doesn't what?"

"...count" the guy continued, and he said it so a matter-of-factly.

Misty was so shocked that she slapped the guy's phone out of his hand. The guy just stared at hid old phone lying on the ground.

"Is this why you were late? You were worried about how to break-up with me?" Misty asked, sounding almost heart-broken, almost.

"Oh, no, no, I was trying to decide what to wear," the guy said, trying to reassure Misty,

"So, you went with sneakers and a hoodie?" Misty pointed at the guy's clothes,

"Yeah,"

"What? You taking the Pokétest after this?" Misty cried angrily.

"Hey, don't lash out, okay?" the guy said in a calming voice. "You're better than that,"

"I'm really not," Misty replied honestly. There was a quick silence between them before Misty spoke up.

"Lemme just ask you a quick question, and just know, that I am not at all crushed by this break-up," the guy nodded and listened intently to Misty, "so be honest, why?"

"Is this a trick?"

"Nope, just pure anthropological research,"

"Okay," the guy agreed, "you want someone to sweep you off your feet but you're more interested in getting swept off your feet than the someone doing the sweeping. You seem like you got it totally together but you're actually really emotionally damaged, also you have really big eyes and that freaks me out sometimes -"

"Thank you, that's enough."Misty interrupted him before the guy's rant before he could say anything more. 'These fucking psychology majors,' Misty thought.

"This is my fault, you deserve better than me," The guy said truthfully. "Let's stay friends,"

"Sure," Misty said sarcastically but the guy didn't seem to get it as he hugged her, she hugged him back unwillingly.

"You're gonna get through this," The guy said as he broke off the awkward hug, he smiled at her for one last time, picked his phone up and started walking away without looking back.

Misty stood there dumbfounded, 'Did that really just happen?'

**One Day Before**

**Pallet Town**

"You're late," the woman didn't even said 'hello' to Gary as he stopped to catch his breath.

"I know, I'm really sorry," Gary tried to go in for a kiss but the woman just brushed him off,

"You know, next time, instead of being late, why don't you just shit on my face," Gary looked at her weirdly for a second, "because that's kinda the same thing as being late,"

Gary was silent, was this girl really lecturing him about being late? He understands that being late isn't something that he should do all the time but it's not a crime. Plus, this girl asked him to meet her parents after they've been going out for just a few weeks. They met in Kalos where Gary had been studying Pokémon Research for the past six years and he's just been home for a few days when this girl asked him to meet her parents who moved to Pallet Town a few years ago. They've been dating for around three weeks and they're supposed to take a romantic vacation in Pallet Town for a few days before Gary moved to Celadon for work at Celadon Pokémon Research Facility and before the girl went back to Kalos.

The girl sighed out her annoyance and said, "I think we should take a break." without even blinking.

"You're breaking up with me?" Gary was shocked, here? Now? After she made him drive all the way to the town centre for a dinner with her parents. "I was tied up at work, I'm sorry,"

"Maybe you should care a little less about work and a little more about the girl that you're dating," the woman said, "because the last time I checked, work doesn't fuck you in a stall in a Kalos restaurant,"

'Fuck,' Gary thought, almost regretted doing it there, "You know what, the last time I checked you were so into it, you came the second I put it in," Gary replied, he felt quite proud of himself, it was like receiving a medal.

"I just think we're heading into different directions," the woman completely ignored what Gary said, which made Gary a little annoyed.

"Yeah, you to a dinner with your parents and me, not," Gary said, "Thank you for doing this before the dinner by the way, best break-up ever," He looked at her with a beaming, grateful smile. Who meets their girlfriend's parents after three weeks of being together? That's a little too fast. But this woman was hot and if it meant meeting two folks so they can continue having sex then meet the two old folks he will.

"My parents are lovely people," The woman cried at him. After she'd calm down a little bit, she continued speaking, "It's not you, at all -"

"Of course it's me," Gary sounded annoyed, "you can't say that, you're breaking up with me,"

"It's not, it's me," the woman paused for a second, "I don't like you anymore,"

Gary was left speechless, "You're a great guy," the woman continued while Gary just nodded, "a little too emotionally unavailable, if you ask me."

"I didn't," Gary replied.

"I really wanna stay friends," the woman emphasized on the word 'really' as if that would make her sound sincere.

"Totally," Gary smiled at her, it wasn't like he was crushed or sad or anything, he was just a little annoyed, now what? What was he supposed to do over the weekend? He could always stay at Professor Oak's but that would be a little boring. After his divorce with Misty, Gary decided to stay in Kalos, there he continued his studies and started to work with Professor Sycamore, what else could he do other than to continue with his life. At least, he could achieve his dream of being a Pokémon Researcher, no one knew about what happened, except for Professor Oak who Gary told when he visited Pallet Town before continuing to study in Kalos. They both thought it was better for him to go to Kalos, at least he wouldn't have the misfortune of running into Misty, the last thing he had heard about her was that she was running the Cerulean Gym again with her sisters. They ended in bad terms, it's not like they'd want to see each other again after what happened.

Gary watched as the woman went into the restaurant to see her parents, he felt bad for her but maybe it really was for the best, he started walking to his convertible and reached for his phone. From the contact list, he tapped the one person that he was going to call at that moment,

"Hey, Ashy-boy," he greeted, the old nickname of the old rival. "Guess I'm going to your party tomorrow," From the other end, Ash yelling 'Yahoo!' was audible. This was going to be a blast.

**So yh, as you have probably guessed, the dialogue from this chapter came from Friends With Benefits, it's just so good omg anyway see you next time...**


End file.
